divine_throne_of_primordial_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodlines
The keys that allowed humanity to use Origin Energy were bloodlines. It was said in order to obtain the power to use Origin Energy, humans invented the bloodline extraction instrument. Demonic beasts were the sole existences in the Primordial World that were innately capable of using Origin energy. By extracting their bloodlines, humanity was finally able to wield this power themselves. The people who created this bloodline extraction instrument went on to establish a glorious age for humanity; becoming the Radiant Divine Dynasty. However over the years, this once glorious human nation had finally perished from its own depravity. It was said during that age of turmoil, the bloodline extraction instrument was destroyed in the chaos of war. From that moment on, humans lost the power to extract bloodlines. Fortunately, bloodlines could be inherited. As a result, the seven human countries formed a system of Bloodline Nobility with various Clans. List of Bloodline Nobility Clans with their Bloodlines and Secret Bloodline Origin Skills: Unkown Bloodline Clans Rank: * Pan Clan: Dark Beast Bloodline ch 138 * Kong Clan ** Five Poisons Miasma ch 140 * Bai Clan: Empty Cry Thunder Spirit Bloodline ** Thunder Hands ch 143 ** Thunder Spirit Blade ch 54 ** Empty Cry Thunder Explosion v 2 ch 32 * Lu Clan * Chang Clan * Yu Clan: Silverwing Falcon Bloodline ** Flamewing Soaring Eagle v 2 ch 31 * Liu Clan: Illusion Demon Wolf Bloodline ** Illusion Demon Fists v 2 ch 31 * Zhang Clan: Clear Wind Dragonhound Bloodline ** Thousand Gusts of Wind v 2 ch 31 * East Flow Region Mou Clan: Moon-Howling Wind Wolf Bloodline * Ji Clan: ** Void Sensing v 2 ch 140 * Lingnan Region Shi Clan: Heart-Devouring Insect Bloodline ** Heart-Devouring Curse v 2 ch 148 * Feng Clan: Arcane Turtle Bloodline ** Arcane Turtle Shield v 2 ch 148 * Pi Clan: Split-Tooth Beast’s Bloodline * Jin Clan: Black Flame Tiger Bloodline ** Black Flaming Heavenly Fist v 3 ch 91 * Clear River City’s Ten Great Bloodline Nobility Clans Lian Clan * Clear River City’s Ten Great Bloodline Nobility Clans Long Clan * Clear River City’s Ten Great Bloodline Nobility Clans Lai Clan: White Phosphorus Snake Bloodline * Clear River City’s Ten Great Bloodline Nobility Clans Wang Clan * Clear River City’s Ten Great Bloodline Nobility Clans He Clan: Profound Transparent Beast Bloodline * Clear River City’s Ten Great Bloodline Nobility Clans Shen Clan: Steel Tyrannosaurus Bloodline * Clear River City’s Ten Great Bloodline Nobility Clans Lin Clan: Silver Moonlight Falcon Bloodline * Clear River City’s Ten Great Bloodline Nobility Clans Wei Clan: Blue-Blooded Divine Wind Ape Bloodline * Clear River City’s Ten Great Bloodline Nobility Clans Xiong Clan: Vampiric Bear Bloodline * Clear River City’s Ten Great Bloodline Nobility Clans Yu Clan: Gigantic Frost Scorpion Bloodline Origin Beast Class Bloodline: * Illustrious Divine Dynasty Gu Clan: Shining Dragon Origin Beast Bloodline (Swallow River City Gu Clan: Soaring Serpent Bloodline) ** Dragon Cloud Claw v 4 ch 91 Desolate Beast Bloodlines: * (Illustrious Nine Cauldrons) Seven Cauldrons King Race Water Sheen Country Jing Clan: Prehistoric Beast Luo You Bloodline ** Luo You – Divine Water Spirit v 3 ch 87 * (Illustrious Nine Cauldrons) Seven Cauldrons King Race Long Sang Country Lin Clan: * (Illustrious Nine Cauldrons) Seven Cauldrons King Race Liaoye Li Clan: Dream Dragon Bloodline * (Illustrious Nine Cauldrons) Seven Cauldrons King Race Cloud-Pecking Du Clan Demon Emperor Class Bloodline: * Horizontal Mountain Zhu Clan: Slyheart Enchanting Fox Bloodline ** Sorrow-Erasing Baptism v 2 ch 92 ** Heavenly Wolf Spear v 2 ch 98 ** Heavenly Fox Finger v 2 ch 98 ** Red Fox Palm v 2 ch 92 ** Consciousness-Scouring Finger v 4 ch 13 ** Heavenly Fox Dance v 4 ch 43 ** Jade Immortal Ballad v 4 ch 43 ** Eternal Enslavement v 4 ch 60 * Tang Clan: Sea-Imprisoned Magic Cloud Beast Bloodline * You Clan: Large-Bellied Pig Dragon Bloodline ** Pig Dragon Tooth Spike v 4 ch 37 Demon King Class Bloodline: * Wu Clan: Clairvoyant Beast Bloodline * He Clan: Raging Inferno Beast Bloodline ** Raging Heavenly Fists v 2 ch 148 ** Raging Needles v 2 ch 148 * Duan Clan: * Zhou Clan: Stonetable Spider Demon Bloodline * Crane City Zhou Clan: Scarlet-Eyed Cinnabar Crane Bloodline Demon Lord Class Bloodline: * Ji Clan: Frostbird Bloodline ** Frosted Ice Palm ch 133 ** Frostbird White Ice Fists ch 133 ** Profound Soul-Splitting Finger ch 148 * Six Great Nobility Clans Zhong Clan: Bloodriver Demon Bloodline ** Black Fiend Hands v 2 ch 64 ** Blood Clone v 2 ch 64 ** Seven Stars Sea Formation v 2 ch 95 * Six Great Nobility Clans Wild Abyss City Zhang Clan: Spirit Abyss Treedemon Bloodline ** Verdantwood Palm v 2 ch 94 ** Tangling Brambles Hands v 2 ch 95 ** Jade Luster Body v 2 ch 98 * Six Great Nobility Clans Jiang Clan: Drought Dragon Bloodline ** Stoneheart Palm v 2 ch 66 ** Dense Earth Armor v 2 ch 66 * An Clan: White Lion Bloodline ** Overlord Fist v 3 ch 99 * Swallow River City Gu Clan: Soaring Serpent Bloodline: ** Snaking Mist Step ** Flying Flower Hands ch 109 * Swallow River City Fang Clan: Six-Directions Battle Elephant * Swallow River City Liu Clan * Swallow River City Zhong Clan High Tier Demonic Beast Bloodline: * Jin Clan: Bewitching Butterfly Bloodline ** Jade Dew Fragrance ch 143 * Wang Clan: Snow Crane Bloodline ** Snow Earthquake Explosion ch 134 ** Cloud Sundering ch 134 ** Thousand Feather Hands v 2 ch 156 * Six Great Nobility Clans Zheng Clan: Sword Rhinoceros Bloodline ** Annihilation Spear v 2 ch 65 ** Overlord Spear v 2 ch 65 ** Battle Rhinoceros Body v 2 ch 65 ** Horizon-Reaching Fist v 2 ch 94 ** Golden Double-Edged Armor v 2 ch 95 * Six Great Nobility Clans Hong Clan: Golden Cicada Bloodline ** Golden Cicada Shedding v 2 ch 98 ** Explosion Fists v 2 ch 128 * Six Great Nobility Clans Guan Clan: Soaring Eagle Bloodline ** Soaring Eagle Weightlessness v 2 ch 112 ** Unyielding Waves v 2 ch 112 * Chen Clan: Azure Lily Tree Spirit Bloodline / Young Tree Nymph Bloodline ** Cleansing Light Lily v 3 ch 102 * Shi Clan: Spirit-Consuming Demon Bloodline List of Aquired Bloodlines: * Demon Blade: Mirage Hound Bloodline ch 124 * Yuan Lieyang: Infernal Ape Bloodline v 3 ch 7 * Old Jin: Darkness Cloud-Sundering Beast Bloodline v 3 ch 53 * He Lianwei: Iron-Toothed Gold-Winged Tiger Bloodline v 3 ch 53 * Head of the Water Pirates: Mystic Sea Turtle Bloodline v 3 ch 67 * Jiao Yingguang: Stone Sickle Beast Bloodline v 3 ch 68 * He Xu: Thousand Faces Beast Bloodline v 4 ch 3 * Feng Xihuo: Fierce Explosive Beast Bloodline v 4 ch 22 Category:Univerise Category:Cultivation/techniques